Presidential Scandal
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Kurt's reaction after Principal Figgins accuses him of stuffing the ballot boxes


One- Shot

Prompt: Kurt's reaction after Principal Figgins accuses him of stuffing the ballot boxes.

Kurt's lower lip quivered dangerously as he made his way down the hallway. He could not believe this was happening. Principal Figgins had just accused him of stuffing the ballot boxes. He had worked really hard on this, why would he do that? Of course, he had considered it, but he never would have actually done it. He walked over to his locker where Finn and Rachel were waiting.

"Someone stuffed the ballot boxes. They think I did it." Kurt said trying not to cry. "If they can prove it, I can be suspended. And I lost, I lost the election. I lost the lead in Westside Story. I can forget about New York and NYADA because they'll never take me now. The worst part is, that for a second, I really though I won."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Rachel began but Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to find Blaine." He said before running off down the hallway. He found Blaine at his locker and he rushed over.

"Hi babe" Blaine said before he turned around. When he did he stopped dead in his tracks. "Kurt honey, what's wrong?" he asked. Kurt's eyes were filled to the brink with tears and were threatening to spill over. Blaine took his hand. "Let's go in here." He said as he pulled him into the choir room. They both sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs. "Now tell me what's wrong." He replied. This was where Kurt broke down. The tears in his eyes flowed freely down in his face. Blaine grabbed him and pulled him into a deep hug. Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's back as he sobbed into his chest. "Shh shh, It's okay." Blaine soothed. Kurt's sobbing only got worse as Blaine continued to comfort him. His breaths got shallower and Kurt began to hyperventilate. "Hey, baby, breathe. You have to breathe. Look at me." Blaine said as he directed Kurt's head to look at his. "Ready, breathe in." Blaine said as he took a deep breath in. Kurt did the same and followed Blaine as he let out a long breath. Soon, Kurt's breathing evened out and his sobs turned to just sniffles. Blaine held Kurt close again and kissed his forehead until he stopped crying. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked sympathetically. Kurt nodded.

"Someone stuffed the ballot box and they think it was me." Kurt said.

"What? But, you wouldn't do something like that?" Blaine said.

"I know, but they don't have anyone else in mind. So they think that it has to be me, but I didn't do it. Blaine, I swear I didn't do it." Kurt said as his eyes teared up again.

"I know you didn't baby." Blaine said. "I believe you."

"Well you're the only one. Now I'll never get into NYADA because they're going to suspend me and it'll go on my record." Kurt cried.

"Maybe not" Blaine said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to tell Figgins that I stuffed the ballot boxes." Blaine said. "Then he'll suspend me and he can't suspend you."

"No, Blaine I can't ask you to do that." Kurt said quickly.

"Honey, I want to. I will do anything to help you achieve your dreams." Blaine said as he placed a kiss on his lips. Kurt nodded and before he could say another thing Blaine was out of the room and walking towards Principal Figgins office. Finn was about halfway down the hallway.

"Dude where are you going?" he asked.

"To tell Figgins that I stuffed the ballot box." Blaine responded.

"You don't have to do that." Finn replied quickly.

"Yes I do. Kurt will never get into NYADA if I don't" Blaine said as he tried to push past Finn.

"You don't need to do that because Rachel is already telling Figgins that it was her." Finn said.

"Why is she doing that? Then she won't get into NYADA. She doesn't need to lie." Blaine said.

"She's not lying. She actually did it." Finn replied.

"What? What the hell was she thinking?" Blaine responded angrily.

"She was just trying to help Kurt." Finn said quietly.

"No she wasn't. She didn't think this through. She never thinks anything through." Blaine growled.

"Dude, lay off. She's dealing with it. She's taking her consequences." Finn said.

"Whatever, I'm going to find my boyfriend." Blaine said before storming down the hallway. Kurt was still in the choir room. He was looking into a mirror making sure his eyes didn't look too puffy.

"How did it go?" he asked when he saw Blaine walk into the room.

"I didn't do anything." Blaine replied.

"What? What do you mean?" Kurt said.

"Rachel, she's telling Figgins that she did it because she really did." Blaine said.

"It was Rachel?" Kurt questioned with a shocked look upon his face. "Why would she do that?"

"Finn says that she did it to help you, but I think it was just for her own selfish gain. She is Rachel." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, whatever she did it for I'm glad that she's telling FIggins. However it still doesn't help me. I don't have student body president on my resume and I don't have the lead in Westside Story. NYADA still won't want me." Kurt said.

"NYADA will take you without them. You are extraordinary Kurt and if they can't see that then you don't need to go there." Blaine said.

"I love you." Kurt replied.

"I love you too and no matter what never give up hope on your dreams. Shoot for the moon and I will always be right beside you to help you and congratulate you when all of those dreams come true." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and leaned into Kurt. They stayed in the choir room cuddled in the back until glee club started. Once it did Rachel came in and told everyone that she was banned from competing in Sectionals. They were now officially screwed. Nationals was the goal and now they didn't even know if they could make it through Sectionals. The New Directions were quickly becoming the No Directions.


End file.
